Broken
by Eowyn93
Summary: Daryl es el responsable de dar una terrible noticia a Carol tras el ataque a Alexandria. Hará lo posible por salvarla de su dolor.


**Broken.**

Asesina. Fría. Monstruo. Vacía . Herida.

Así se sentía Carol después de aquel terrible día en Alexandria. Morgan le había echado en cara matar a los lobos, pero a ella no le hacía falta eso. Se sentía mal desde Karen y David. Desde Lizzie. Matar a unos asesinos no le dolía. Le dolía no haber podido salvar a más gente , fallar a Sam por miedo a que le pase lo que a Sophia o Lizzie.

Miedo. Puro miedo.

Estaba esperando a que llegaran de echar fuera la manada de zombies. Esperando a ver su reacción al ver tanto cadaver. Esperando la reacción de la gente al ver que no era la ama de casa que pretendía ser.

Mientras les esperaba, intentaba quitarse la sangre de la frente con un trapo húmedo pero le costaba mucho. Se había mezclado con las lágrimas derramadas y no había manera de quitarlas..

Daryl no sabía que hacer, no se atrevía a entrar en la casa y mirar a Carol a los ojos y romperle el corazón. Una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces se podía romper el corazón de alguien y que éste volviera a funcionar? Todavía estaba intentando comprender el significado de las palabras de Rick.

Daryl.. Ha pasado algo y no sé como.. no sé que hacer- le dijo Rick llorando

¿Rick?

Jessie ha muerto, Ron ha escapado y Sam..Sam está muerto. Al parecer salió de casa en busca de Carol pero un lobo lo alcanzó antes..

Daryl quería llorar ahí mismo. Sabía que Carol intentaba alejarse de Sam, pero aquel crío no hacía mas que ir a verla o ir a buscar su consuelo. A Carol solo se le acercaban niños para que después de quererlos, le fueran arrebatados. ¿Cómo le decías a alguien que ha perdido a una hija, a dos niñas a las que quería con locura.. que el niño al que no se acercaba para proteger, había muerto?

Rick le miró con los ojos rojos :

Daryl tienes que decírselo tu, eres el único que puede consolarla.

Y ahí se encontraba delante de la puerta de su habitación sin saber que hacer. Y justo en ese momento, Carol abre la puerta.

-¿Daryl? ¿Ya habéis vuelto? - dice mirándole con sus ojos vidriosos, puede ver en ellos un mínimo atisbo de felicidad al verle sano y salvo. Un atisbo de felicidad que iba a destruir.

-¿Daryl? ¿Ha pasado algo?¿ está rick bien?

-Si.. ellos están bien.. verás Carol.. sientate.

La acercó a la cama y con manos temblorosas se arrodilló delante de ella. Agarró sus manos que aún conservaban restos de sangre. Pero no se atrevía a mirarla.

Carol.. Alguien entró en casa de Jessie..

No..

Jessie ha muerto y Sam..

-NO! No lo digas por favor.. Daryl te lo suplico- le decía ella mientras se levantaba de la cama, apartando bruscamente sus manos. Pero él no la dejaba ir. La abrazó por detras:

Sam ha muerto.. lo siento tanto..

-No, no, no ,no- se repetía una y otra vez mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsolada.- se supone que si me alejaba... no se me ocurrió ir a su casa... dios …

Carol no puedes culparte, has salvado a media Alexandria..

No, por dios, Daryl te lo suplico dime que estás mintiendo- le suplicaba con esos preciosos ojos azules que le atravesaban.

Carol..- no sabía que decirle para animarla, nunca había sido mucho de palabras.

La abrazó con fuerza como aquel maldito día en el que su hija apareció convertida.. La abrazó mientras ella lloraba por cada niño perdido, por cada sufrimiento por el que había pasado.. Lloraba por Tyresse, por Beth, por Noah... La abrazó durante horas mientras le susurraba cosas al oído:

Shh.. cariño.. estoy aquí.. no me iré.. shhh

Tras lo que parecieron horas, Rick apareció en la puerta y pidió permiso con la mirada a Daryl para acercarse. Rick se arrodilló delante de ella y dandole un beso en la frente le dijo.

Carol.. gracias por salvar Alexandria... por salvar a mis hijos.. siento mucho lo ocurrido, pero no estás sola- le dijo mirandola con ternura, como un hermano a una hermana.

Después de eso, se marchó dejandoles solos de nuevo. Carol se incorporó un poco quedando a poco de la cara de Daryl. Para su sorpresa, Daryl no se apartó sino que se acercó más para acariciar su rostro. Y después de eso, se quedó mirandola con devoción.

Te he echado de menos..

Y yo..

Y Daryl la besó. Y con ello intentaba borrar cada lágrima de ella. Y siguió besándola hasta que ella sonrió.

\- Mi chica..


End file.
